1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and in particular to a waterproof connector and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
Modern connectors are widely used in outdoor places. Therefore, there is an increasing demand for waterproof connectors. Most of the connection in the connector is achieved by metals of good electrical conductivity so as to transmit electrical signals. However, these metals may get wet easily to affect the transmission and even get failed. Although some waterproof connectors are available in the market, the waterproof effect thereof is not perfect enough.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional connector. A common connector comprises a plurality of electrically conductive terminals 10a, an electrically insulating base 20a, an electric wire 30a and a cladding 40a. The right side of the electrically insulating base 20a is formed with a receiving section 21a and an accommodating trough 22a for allowing each of the electrically conductive terminals 10a to pass though and be fixed therein. One end of each electrically conductive terminal 10a is exposed to the outside of the receiving section 21a. The electric wire 30a has a plurality of cores. Each of the cores is connected to each electrically conductive terminal 10a. The cladding 40a is used to cover each of the electrically conductive terminals 10a, the electrically insulating base 20a and a portion of the electric wire 30a. However, such kind of connector has disadvantages as follows. Since the cladding 40a is made by means of an injection molding process to cover each electrically conductive terminal 10a and the electric wire 30a, the cladding 40a may hit the connecting portion between each electrically conductive terminal 10a and the electric wire 30a during the injection of the plastics, which causes poor contact or the breakage in the soldering portions. As a result, the yield rate is reduced. Further, since the electrically insulating base 20a made of a hard material and the cladding 40a made of a soft material are attached to each other tightly, gaps may be generated between these two materials after being used for a period of time because the difference between the physical properties of these two materials is too large. Thus, moisture may penetrate in the gaps to make the electrically conductive terminals wet, which affects the normal function thereof.
In view of the above problems, the industry of this art has developed another kind of connector. As shown in FIG. 2, a receiving section 21b extends from one end of the electrically insulating base 20b of the connector. The interior of the receiving section 21b is formed with an accommodating trough 22b. The soldering portion between each electrically conductive terminal 10b and the electrical wire 30b is formed in the accommodating trough 22b. The receiving section 21b acts to protect the soldering portion between each electrically conductive terminal 10b and the electrical wire 30b. In this way, the cladding 40b may not hit the soldering portion directly during the injection of the plastics, so that the electrically conductive terminals 10b and the electrical wire 30b may not suffer damage. However, such a solution may generate other problems as follows. Since the soldering position between each electrically conductive terminal 10b and the electrical wire 30b is formed in the accommodating trough 22b, it is not easy to solder each electrically conductive terminal 10b and the electrical wire 30b because the working space is too small. As a result, the yield rate is reduced. Further, if the yield rate of the soldering process is to be increased, the length of each electrically conductive terminal 10b should be enlarged to make each electrically conductive terminal 10b to protrude from the receiving section 21b. However, a long electrically conductive terminal will be bent easily and suffer damage.
Therefore, it is an important issue to provide a waterproof connector to improve the yield rate of production and increase the structural strength of the connector.